We Intertwined
by xoxomickeyxoxo
Summary: Sequel to Another Life. If PPTH had never existed and these six characters had decided to not become doctors, where would they be and what would they be doing? Set ten years after Another Life. ChasexCameron, HousexCuddy, WilsonxAmber
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So this is a sequel to Another Life, the totally, completely, AU story that suprisingly got a lot of feedback, even though I was sure that people would hate it because I basically suck. So this is the sequel - I hope you guys like it as much as you liked the first one!

I have three other stories, the prequel to this one, and two other ones - you should check them out; I love feedback.

**Disclaimer: David Shore owns House MD, I'm not stealing. Also I know that We Intertwined is the name of a The Hush Sound song. I don't mean any copyright infringement, it just... fit.**

**Copyright: The idea might not be original, but my writing is. So please don't take that.**

So, welcome back - and as always, read, review and enjoy!

* * *

The leaves were changing color and the temperature was starting to drop. Fall had come around once again, and with it a new group of kids. Allison Cameron-Chase sat in her classroom, watching them play, when there was a knock at the door. Alex Barnes stood in the doorway and she turned, waving the fourth grade teacher in.

"Sorry to bother you, Allison."

"Is there a problem?" Cameron asked, standing up adjusting her brown headband and fixing her blonde curls.

"Nick… got into another fight," he said gesturing to the blonde eight-year-old sitting outside in the hallway, a scowl on his lips and his arms crossed. Cameron sighed, looking at the teacher, then looking past him at her son.

"Thanks… can you watch them?" She asked, gesturing at her kindergarteners. He nodded, taking her place on the desk. She headed out in the hall, slowing down as she approached her son.

"What happened?" She asked, sliding down on the floor next to him. Nick frowned, sticking out his bottom lip.

"He called me stupid," Nick whined and Cameron sighed, ruffling her son's blonde hair.

"You can't just hit someone every time they make you mad… I really should tell Daddy to stop watching boxing with you," She sighed and Nick frowned.

"Sorry, Mom," Nick said, hanging his head, ashamed. Cameron nodded, putting an arm around her son, kissing him on the cheek.

"I know you are, kid. But, no TV or video games for a week, okay?" Nick looked horrified.

"But Mommmm," he whined. Allison shook her head, pulling him up with her.

"No, buts" she said firmly, giving him another kiss. "Go back to class now," she said, giving him a little nudge, and he ran off, waving goodbye. She headed back to her classroom, thanking the teacher. She smiled, thinking about her son when a little girl ran up to her, holding a broken necklace.

"It broke," she cried, her big green eyes filling up with tears. Cameron smiled, taking the necklace from the little girl and examining it. The chain had broken in two, the pendant separate from the chain.

"We'll fix it at home tonight okay, Cassandra?" She told her daughter, who had insisted the week earlier that Cassandra sounded like royalty. Cameron gingerly took the necklace out of her daughter's hand, slipping into her purse. "Now go work on your worksheet, okay?" Cameron kissed her daughter on her nose, laughing as her daughter ran back with her friends. She leaned back into her chair, thrilled that everything was so wonderfully perfect.

* * *

"Hello! Rob, are you home?" she asked, putting her keys and purse on the counter.

"Hey everyone," Chase said, walking into the room and picking up both of his kids, engulfing the two of them in a giant bear hug.

"Dad, look!" Nick cried, holding up a paper with a big check mark on it. "I got an A on my spelling test!" Chase held up a hand and they high-fived.

"Wait until I tell him about you and Ryan today," Cameron teased and Nick scurried away. Chase looked at Cameron and she shook her head, heading over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Daddy look what I drew today…," Cassandra said shyly, holding up a pink piece of paper, with flowers drawn everywhere. Chase looked at it, ruffling his daughters mahogany hair, very much like Cameron's original color.

"Very pretty," he called as she followed her brother up the stairs. Chase hung the art on the fridge and then turned to his wife. Cameron smiled, butterflies in her stomach – even after so many years of being with the same man, he never ceased to make her feel sick to her stomach – in a good way, of course.

"Hi," he said simply, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. Cameron smiled, taking a step forward and kissing him, the spark from their relationship still present.

"Hi Rob." He kissed her again, and then released her, albeit reluctantly.

"So, what was it about Nick and Ryan?" Cameron sighed, taking off her headband and pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail.

"Nick punched Ryan – again, after Ryan called him stupid." Chase sighed.

"I'll talk to him."

"Thank you," she said, kissing him again.

"What should we have for dinner?" Chase asked, rifling through the refrigerator. Cameron watched him, a permanent smile on her face. Their ten-year wedding anniversary was fast approaching and Cameron felt nothing but happiness. Before Chase, it would have scared her, because of everything surrounding her marriage with her last husband. But with Chase, it all felt so… right. Their life flashed before her eyes - their first kiss, the first time he said I love you, the first time they broke up (subsequently following the aforementioned words), when they got back together, the proposal, stepping up to the altar in a long white dress and taking his hand, saying I do in front of family and friends, the birth of their children, and everything else in between.

"How about hamburgers?" Chase asked, his voice breaking into her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Chase laughed.

"Dinner – hamburgers – tonight," he laughed, putting the ingredients on the counter, kissing his wife again as he moved around the kitchen. Cameron smiled, her heart pounding even harder – all of those songs, movies, books about true love, she had never known what it was – and now she did.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly as it did every night, the illusion of the perfect family truly materializing in this one. Chase talked to his son about getting into fights, while Cameron fixed the necklace, "like magic," as Cassandra put it. They sent the kids off to bed then crawled into bed themselves, flipping aimlessly through the channels. Chase put his arms around Cameron and she snuggled up to him, leaning against his chest. He kissed her forehead, running a hand up and down her pale arms. She twisted around, kissing him on the lips.

"I love you, Allie."

"I love you too, Rob."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! So I know it's been forever, but here's the second chapter to the sequel of Another Life. I've been so busy, what with school, and there's that whole stupid writers' block thing. I know this chapter is a little slow, but it'll get there I promise!

If you haven't, I've got three other stories that I'm currently working on - you should check them out!

**Disclaimer & Copyright: You know the deal.**

So, as always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Lisa Cuddy was not a patient woman – she knew how to handle new employees, and long lines at stores didn't bother her either. But things like this, she had no patience for. They loved each other – it was as simple as that, for her at least. He would always be this brooding, misanthrope and she was his angel, his savior. They had been together for a little under nine years now, not counting an ill-fated break up in the middle of it. They lived together in Cuddy's house, consolidated their possessions, and even shared a family plan on a cell phone contract. Every time someone asked how long they had been together and she responded, she swore she could see a glimmer of scorn and wonderment. Cuddy was sure that they were wondering, _'Why won't he marry her? Is there something wrong with her?'_ And as she worried if they were thinking those things, she began to wonder them herself.

"What are you thinking about?" House asked as he came out of the bathroom, leaning his cane against the wall, and sliding under the covers next to her. She shook her head, her raven black ponytail swinging like a pendulum behind her.

"Nothing," she lied easily – she would rather wait another ten years to marry him than scare him off with the subject of marriage right now. House watched her facial expression shift for a moment, then she composed herself, and he knew she was lying. He wanted to question it, but decided against it. Things weren't moving anywhere – they remained stagnant, a boat anchored in water and he was afraid if he made any move, it would ruin them.

* * *

It was a Friday night, and the couples had just finished dinner together at Chase and Cameron's place. The kids were up in their rooms, House and Chase were on the porch sipping a beer in the cool fall evening, and Cuddy and Cameron were clearing the table.

"Thanks for having House and I for dinner," Cuddy said, as she lay the dishes on the counter, Cameron taking them and rinsing them, before putting them in the dishwasher. Cameron smiled, putting down the dishes and twisting up her hair effortlessly into a bun. Even though they were different as night and day, Cuddy couldn't help but compare herself to Cameron.

"You know you are always welcome here." Cameron said, putting the leftover pasta into corning ware and handing it to Cuddy, who placed it in the refrigerator.

"Are you okay? You seemed quiet at the table." Cuddy sighed, knowing she couldn't lie, not very well at least.

"It's just…" Cuddy began to say. "I love him. You know I do. I've never met someone so frustratingly perfect for me. But I … I don't know if I can wait around for him forever. Maybe I'll meet someone that won't be terrible but that will want to marry me. And it's not as if I'm dying to get married or anything. I just can't do this forever."

"When are you going to do it?" Chase, sipping beer on the porch, bluntly asked.

"Do what?" Chase gave House a dirty look.

"You and Cuddy. It's going to be nine years soon… I can't believe you just haven't given in." House slugged Chase in annoyance.

"It's complicated asshole."

"What's so complicated? You love her. She's crazy about you. Just do it." House remained silent.

"I could lose her," he said softly, a moment of passion and unadulterated fear spreading over him. Chase shrugged, standing up and holding open the door.

"You could wind up with nothing. But you could wind up with everything."

* * *

The next week went by slowly and silently – the couple exchanged a little more than a sentence an hour, House contemplating his next move, or his move at all, Cuddy quietly despairing, wondering if he was going to leave her, if he was going to do anything about this at all.

"Can we have dinner tomorrow night?" House asked suddenly as they lay in bed together one night. Cuddy looked at him surprised – this was the first time in a while he had directly addressed a question to her.

"O…kay…?" She said slowly, not knowing what he was going to do. Her heart thudded out an irregular rhythm, unsure of whether this was going to be the first of many, or the last dinner. He nodded, turning his attention back to the television, focusing intently on the news clip playing on the screen. Her heart strummed out an uncertain, trembling beat – this was it.

* * *

For the first time in years, she was actually nervous to go on a date. It had taken her longer than normal to curl her hair her hands were shaking so hard. She had chosen her favorite outfit, a navy blue scoop necked top with a grey skirt and her standard black stilettos.

The air was light and friendly in the restaurant as she met him straight from work. They kissed fervently as they met up, not caring if anyone was watching or judging. He had reserved a private booth, an unnaturally sweet gesture for him. He slid into the seat across her and smiled nervously, matching her emotions.

Their dinner was nice, casual, and sweet, however they both avoided the unexplained tension between the two of them over the past two days, no one wanting to open up a Pandora's Box.

"Do you want dessert?" House asked and she nodded, looking over the tiny piece of paper that was placed on their table.

"I'll have the cheesecake," Cuddy said to the server and he quickly wrote that down.

"Cherry and whipped cream on top?" Cuddy nodded a small smile on her face. House chuckled and she gave him a face, their original banter returning for a moment. The waiter nodded, heading off to the kitchen and returning quickly with the cheesecake.

"I hope you enjoy," he said and Cuddy smiled, unrolling her napkin again and placing it on her lap. She picked up her fork to devour the cheesecake, and then stopped, putting it down. The cheesecake looked delicious, rich, and creamy, with a cookie crumb crust. On top was a dollop of whipped cream with a cherry – and carefully laced through the cherry stem was a sparkling ring, with a square diamond and diamonds on the side, downsizing as they went around the band.

"Lisa," House said and Cuddy turned, her breath stopping in her throat as he had carefully lowered himself to the floor, resting on one knee.

"You're probably the most infuriating, beautiful woman that I've ever met. I know this is long overdue," House said, taking the ring off the cake and holding it between his fingers, "but will you marry me?" It was a simple proposal – but nothing short of perfect. She nodded, opening her mouth to say yes, but her voice caught, and she simply nodded. A smile broke out over House's face and he stood up from the floor and slid into the booth with her. He stopped for a moment, staring into her blue eyes with his.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she breathed, and he cradled her face in his hands, kissing her with a passion that could have lit up the whole restaurant.


End file.
